


Broken Parallel Lines.

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Dominick "Carisi" Jr. is Connie Rubirosa's son, Dominick "Carisi" Jr. is Sonny Crockett's son, Emotions, Explosions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Summary: Sonny Crockett lost so much through his entire life at Vice, He never was told that he had a son named Sonny Carisi. Their lives are like parallel lines, lines that will never meet, until the lines diverge and break from their path...and converge in each other's paths in a collision force that will rock the other's life in a seismic collision that will knock them off their feet.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds, Sonny Crockett/Ricardo Tubbs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Broken Parallel Lines.

Parallel lines are lines that travel at the same pace, go to the same location but never, ever converge. Our lives, our stories, they are like lines that travel through space, time and throughout it all, whether we know it or not, we make an impact, an impression on others that we see, that we speak and interact with, we are often making ripples through space where we don't think we are making much of an impact. All it takes is one word, and a life can be saved, or conversely, all it takes is doing nothing, and everything crashes into a million pieces. This is a lesson that James Crockett learned of the hard way after a night of partying, dancing and drinking in New York City. He remebered meeting with an attorney, she was beautiful and a darling, he could have seen himself with her, but she was too ambitious for her and he was too ambitious for her, but alcohol lowers inhibition and makes us all do bad decisions when we all are drunk and he slept with her that night. 

Crockett lost his wife Caitlin Davies to a gunman with a vendetta against him, and bad blood against him since the conviction back in 1980, Hackman never forgave Sonny for what he had done to destroy him and he made sure that Sonny's wife and Sonny's unborn child would pay the ultimate price and yet, when one seeks to go on a warpath of revenge, one must remember to dig two graves becuase vengance is a hungry master that corrupts all those who fall under its lustrous spell of comfort and illusion of justice. Sonny only lost himself to the darkness of vigilante justice and shot Hackman, the murderer of his partner and his wife and his child who would never be born, and Sonny drowned himself in cases to forget the grief and the horror that he had endured. Sonny was burning out and self destructing in a spectacular way and it climaxed at the point that an explosion wiped out his memories, rendering him trapped in the persona of Sonny Burnett. Ironically, or in a cruel twist of poetic justice, his memories were returned to him when a car bomb exploded next to him.

Meanwhile Dominick 'Sonny' Carisi Jr had been born to the ADA Connie Rubirosa and she was not sure who the father had been, so she was forced to raise him as a single mother and it was terribly exhuasting for her, not to mention that she had a career as a attorney and that didn't leave a lot of time for herself so she could relax, she married Andrew Carisi, and they both raised the blue eyed, blond boy as their own, he was bright and inquistitve and had three younger siblings named Bella, Gina and Theresa Carisi and nobody knew that he was only their half brother and soon he dreamed of becoming a cop to help others around him. He soon grew up and became a cop at the Bronx Vice and was soon transferred to the Staten Island Homicide and then to Queens Robbery and settled down there as a detective who worked to solve robberies day and night, working hard to make sure that cases were solved correctly and quickly and professionally and soon developed a knack for solving perplexing cases, but it came at a terrible cost, one day he had been careless with an arrest and soon he ended up flat on his stomach and before he knew it, he had been raped and he was now a victim, he was someone who was sexually assaulted and the rape was mentally drowning him and Queens Specian Victims Unit was completely useless in solving the rape case so he transferred to Brooklyn Robbery where he soon met Lieutenant Ricardo Tubbs, a man who was grayed and yet offered much wisdom and spoke of a man who shared his name and it intrigued Sonny, it intrigued him that there was another man with his name who also was a cop, it felt too much to be a coincidence, it had to be something, there was no way he was going to pass this up. He had to question Tubbs further, but he couldn't risk badgering the aging man.


End file.
